10 Ways to seduce a Secchan by Konoka
by konochan-kaioh
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Konoka seduced Setsuna? If so, Please read and have fun! One-shot. Konosetsu


**10 Ways to seduce a Secchan by Konoka**

Hello my dear readers!

I'm konochan-kaioh!

It's my first story in English, so please be kind to me.

However, if you want to give me a constructive criticism, is welcome, so I'll do better the next time (?) (Only if you want it)

Well, please enjoy your reading and let's get started.

* * *

Advance warning: This fic could contain scenes not suitable for minors and people who aren't related with Yuri, so, please read under your responsibility.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. (Unfortunately) just Secchan (?) okay no. Only the story is mine.

* * *

 **10 Ways to seduce a Secchan by Konoka**

Hello everyone!

I'm konoe konoka, sole heir of my dynasty and daughter of the chief of the Kansai magic Association and granddaughter of the dean of Mahora Academy.

Many of you have asked me, how did I seduce the best Secchan of the world? Hehehe.

Well, to tell the truth, it wasn't very difficult taking into account that I'm an expert in the art of seduction! Not to mention my beauty! It wasn't surprising that Secchan fell in love for me! Therefore, I'll give you some advice for you can seduce a Secchan, too!

Konochan-Kaioh: But konoka, If everyone read this, they will be able to seduce all the Secchans of the world! And you could stay without your Secchan!

Konoka: Oh, It's True! I hadn't thought about that…Well, I go on with the advices, but please, If you're going to try to seduce Secchans, don't mess what's mine! I'm not the jealous type, but what's mine is mine and I won't send you postcards at Christmas and I won't say "hello" when I see you at the street and I won't give you of my delicious obentos. So, I advise you. Don't mess with my Secchan!

Konochan-Kaioh: Wow! Konoka! You're so rude!

Konoka: Do you really think so? I don't want to be bad, but I can't allow that they steal my Secchan.

Konochan-Kaioh: Well…I get it. But, come on Konoka, begin with your advices because you are going to bore the readers.

Konoka: Mou, You're right. Good, without further ado I present **10 Ways to seduce a Secchan by Konoka**!

Let's get started! (I promise)

* * *

 **1\. Dress well.**

All the Secchans like girls who dress well, so if you think that she has already seen all your wardrobe and want to surprise her, dust off your best kimonos and get his attention!… When you two are alone…

* * *

/ Konoka's room /

"Nee Secchan, do you like my kimono?"

"Konochan! But… but… if it's too small!" Setsuna's face turns as red as a beetroot.

"Mou, Secchan, of course that is small! Today in the morning I was looking in my old things and I found this cute kimono that I used to dress when I was 10 years old."

"Konochan! Please take off that! I can…ca... I can see your panties!"

"Mou! Perverted Secchan! First, you see my panties and then you want that I take off my kimono!"

"Wait! Ko... Ko... ko... Konochan! Don't misunderstand me! Please! Take off that!

"Mou! Perverted Secchan! You want that I take off my kimono and I'm not even wearing a bra!

"…."Setsuna fell victim to a severe hemorrhage.

"Perverted! Perverted! Perver…Secchan? Secchan! Are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay!

Okay… Maybe dust off your old clothes is not the best choice, but maybe with a cute dress our a pairs of jeans are enough…

* * *

 **2\. Use Makeup to Highlight Your Natural Beauty.**

Sometimes a girl needs to breaks the routine and occasionally looks good for your Secchan. So try to do a natural Makeup for Secchan notices how beautiful you are!

* * *

/ Konoka's room /

"Konochan…indeed, you look even more beautiful than usual, maybe you change your look today?"

"Secchan dummy, that's why today I've become pretty for you!"

"Ooooh! Really?! Did you take the trouble to waste precious time just to makeup for me?!

"Yes, Secchan, I already told you."

"Ooooh! This is the best day of my life! Konochan, doing something just for me! This is a dream... Konochan... Would you let me give you a kiss?"

"Mou! Secchan! I'm sorry but I don't think it will be possible! Because If I kiss you my lip gloss will be removed and my makeup will be ruined!

"But konochan, what is the case of see you so beautiful if I can just admire your beauty instead of feeling you?!"

"Mou… Secchan… You're right … you make me feel so bad!" Konoka begins to makes sad pout.

"Mou, Konochan, please don't go to cr-"

"waaaaah! ... waaaah waaaah waaaaa… I'm the worst person in the world! sniff sniff…. Secchan wanted to kiss me and I reject her Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Konochan! Calm down please! I promise you that I'll kiss you right now If you stop to cry! Please!"

"And will you take me out for ice cream too?" Konoka cries a little with manipulative little puppy dog eyes.

"Of course konochan, but please don't cry, I don'support…

"Well! I want a strawberry ice cream! Secchan! You choose one of chocolate to try your ice cream too, please!"

"… I'm glad that you feel better konochan"

OK, perhaps the makeup may sound superficial and although always help us; what really matters is what's inside. In this case is much love for Secchan… and Ice cream!

* * *

 **3\. Be flirty.**

Sometimes the Secchans not realize our feelings so the konokas have to give them a little push and show them discreetly that they're the object of our romantic interest so flirt with her and have fun!

* * *

/ Konoka's room /

"Secchan…Today it's very cold. Don't you think so?" Konoka snuggles with Secchan on the sofa.

"Of course konochan. It's 45 ºF now and it is expected that the temperature decrease more."

"Ugh …Secchan doesn't complain because she is always hot… and I'm so cold... and alone…" Konoka is dangerously close of Setsuna.

"ojou... oju... kon... Ko... konochan... Would you like that I bring the heater?" Setsuna swallowed saliva.

"Nee… Secchan, Don't you think another way more fun of warming us? Konoka bites his lip.

"I..I…I don't know what you mean konochan!" Setsuna swallowed saliva again and speaks with difficulty.

"…Secchan… warm me up… pleeeease…" konoka said almost Purring.

"Konochan! What are you saying?! Please calm down and I'll immediately bring the heater!"

"Why are you so impassioned Secchan? I just want to you give me your heat… I'm cold"

"What… I give you….…my..heat…"

"Yes Secchan, give it to me … please"

"Give it to you… give it to… konochan…"

Crash!

"Secchan! Secchan! Please answer me! Tell me that you're Okay! Can you listen to me? How many fingers do you see?!

"Give to…give …to… konochan" Setsuna fainted.

Okay, maybe I exaggerate and now Secchan need blood transfusions, but at least she realized that it is my romantic interest. Doesn't she? hehehe

Anyway, Flirt is not bad, just make sure that control the situation and have prepared blood donors… type A please!

* * *

 **4\. Be innocent.**

Okay, I admit it. Secchan is a little perverted and she likes when we show our innocent side and don't realize hers insinuations, so pretend not to understand what's going on and enjoy your reaction!

* * *

/ Konoka's room /

"Konochan, could I have a bit more of takoyaki, please?"

"Hummm … Secchan… I don't understand what you mean" konoka makes a shy face.

"Konochan, Takoyaki, the dish that you made for dinner"

"Mou, Secchan, I still don't know what you mean…" Konoka lies on the floor dramatically.

"Konochan! What are you doing?! I just want a little more of those delicious balls of octopus that you have. With a pair I'll be completely satisfied."

"Perverted Secchan! I don't understand what you want to get with this…"

"Konochan, the takoyaki dish is beside you! Could you pass me two balls of Takoyaki?"

"Hummm … Secchan, you don't have to hide your desires If you don't tell me directly I'll never understand what you want from me..."

"Konochan! I just want to eat takoyaki!"

"Mou Secchan. You should say it before! Now the food is cold!

"But Konochan! I've been telling you!"

Okay, Maybe It's not the best idea to pretend not to understand what's going on all the time and more at the dinner but was nice seeing Secchan dying for food.

* * *

 **5\. Learn to interpret.**

As I told you, the innocence is occasionally good but sometimes is necessary take your adult side and tell him that help you to understand the Secchan's behavior so put your neurons to work and learn how to figure out what Secchan wants.

* * *

/ Setsuna's room /

"Konochan... We're alone... You and me… in the room..."

"I already know Secchan, I don't need glasses yet."

"Konochan… you look... Especially beautiful tonight, don't you think that is beautiful full moon today? "

"Yes Secchan, I get it. It's a very romantic atmosphere"

"Do you really understand what I mean, konochan?"

"Of course! We know each other since many years, so I totally understand what you're thinking." Konoka leans and kisses Setsuna.

"How could I doubt your mental ability to understand? ! Konochan is without doubt the cleverest girl in the world! Worthy heir of your dynasty! Konochan please forgive me because I doubt you!"

"Don't worry Secchan, I know that sometimes I don't understand many things but on this occasion isn't the case. You're a mischievous!

"Well. Then, I don't see problem, Konochan" Setsuna said while took with care the face of her lover.

"Secchan…"konoka said almost in a whisper when the sword woman took her by surprise and passionately kissed her.

After 5 minutes the intensity of the kiss increase and Konoka felt the hand of Secchan trying to climb under her skirt.

"Wait! Secchan! What are you doing?"

"I..I…I thought that it was obvious kono…chan"

"Oooh! Yes! Of course that's obvious... but just to be sure, What were you trying to do?

"Well... I... I... I... just... I just tried to remove her skirt"

"Oooh! Yes… I see."

"Do you understand what I mean konochan?"

"Yes, Secchan!"

"It makes me happy konochan!"

"Secchan wants that we take a shower!"

"You are not understanding!"

"Isn't that right, Secchan? Then, what do you mean?"

"I... I... I wanted... You know... go further with you…"

"But It's too late to go out!

"Not that 'further', Konochan!"

"I don't understand you, Secchan."

"Aaagh… Better forget it, konochan"

"Nooot! Please, tell me Secchan! You can't leave me with the doubt!" konoka puts puppy eyes.

"I just wanted….. ahh!…. I just wanted to… Did…. dirty things with konochan"

"Dirty things? I thought that Secchan doesn't like the voluntary work"

"Aaaaggghh… Konochan, Better forget what I said"

"Mouuu, Secchan, sometimes I don't understand you"

"Me neither Konochan… Me neither"

Ok, I'll never know what Secchan wanted to said but is common don't understand your partner. Right?

* * *

 **6\. Be kind.**

It is well known that physical appearance is not everything in life, because you physical appearance does not define you as an individual, your actions and mentality do. So what really matters is what's inside (And I am not referring to the ice cream that I ate) so show Secchan your kindness with the world and let him know that you will be an excellent partner!

* * *

/At the beach/

"Secchan, I'll go for an ice cream, would you like that I'll bring you one?"

"If It's not too much trouble, I'd love to. Would you like that I accompany you?"

"It is not necessary Secchan, the local is very close. You just relax and talk with Asuna-san and in a few minutes I come back with our ice cream.

"I don't think that it's a good idea to leave you alone konochan…"

"Come on Setsuna. Trust in konoka, she will be well. The local is really close. You can't always follow her everywhere… Well, you can do it but this is different, there is nothing to worry about." Asuna said with a smile on his face.

"Yes Secchan, I'm agree with Asuna-san, we came here for relax, so calm down."

"But Konochan…I want"

"It's an order!"

"Hummm… Okay, Please be careful Konochan" Setsuna said resigned.

"Yes Secchan!

15 minutes later.

"Konochan has not returned! What If was she kidnapped? If something bad has happened? Or if someone confused her with a beautiful mermaid and wants to makes sushi with her?! I have to save her!

"Setsuna just calm down, you know how your girlfriend is. Do you think that she is so distracted as to get lost?

"… How could I let her get away?!" Setsuna ran for found her.

Far away Setsuna saw how konoka was talking with two guys unknown.

"Then what do you think, prettiness? Would you like accompanying us to the festival of this night?" Unknown number one said.

"Yes, a beauty as you shouldn't miss an event like this" Unknown number two said.

"Owww you make me blush boys, but…"

"Konochan! Aaaggh! You idiots what are you doing with my Princess?!"

"Hi Secchan! Let me to introduce to Rystu and Takeshi. They said me that I'm a beauty! They are nice, aren't they?"

Without even respond Setsuna sends them to fly with her sword.

"Mouuu Secchan... Why do you always send to fly my friends?"

"Friends?! Konochan! They aren't your friends! I've already told you that don't talk to strangers! You never know when they may be a threat!" Setsuna said angry.

"But Secchan, I told them that I couldn't talk to them because they were unknown then they told me their names and stopped to being strangers."

"konochan! You should be more careful! You're so distracted!"

"But Secchan… I wasn't doing anything bad!"

"…"

"Secchan?"

"…"

"Are you angry with me?"

"What do you believe, Ojousama?"

Okay. That was a bad idea, I must say, the worst idea of the world! Secchan got angry with me although I didn't have bad intentions. So guys, I take it back, if you don't want to have problems with Secchan, not bother to greet strangers.

* * *

 **7\. Get in shape.**

Secchan likes to stays in shape and always trains very hard to protect us. So, show her that you're interested in her activities and go to the gym together that way you can enjoy quality time with your beloved.

* * *

/In the gym/

"Well konochan, if you want to begin to exercise, you'll have to start with something simple for not get tired."

"Okay, Secchan!" Konoka said lively while she got on the treadmill.

"Mou, Secchan, this is too easy, am I an expert or you are underestimating me? Hehe" konoka said happy and proud of your progress in the level one of the treadmill.

"I knew that konochan had excellent skills for the sport!" Setsuna said proud." Worthy of a princess of her lineage! Konochan, if you feel that the treadmill is not at your level, you can Increase the speed."

"Good, Secchan!" konoka pass from level 1 to level 10 in one shot.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Secchan! The treadmill is craaaaazyyyyy!" Konoka fallen sharply making a mess with the treadmill.

"Konochan! Are you OK?! "Setsuna helped her to stood up "You shouldn't have to do it in one shot, although it's not your fault. I myself will destroy that machine and will throw it to the garbage that is where deserves to stay for hurt konochan!"

"Secchan!You're sooo cute! But I'm better…mmmm… I think that is better lift weights for get strong arms and be able to carry you"

"I think that it's a great idea, konochan!"

"Well, tell me Secchan, How can I start?" konoka said cheerful.

"Ehh…etto… please take the weight of one pound, konochan" Setsuna said quickly.

"1 pound? What do you try to say me, Secchan?!" konoka said frustrated.

"Nothing konochan! Nothing!"

Okay, Maybe I'm a very bad athlete but at least Secchan had fun hehehe the important was shared time with her (it should be pointed out that at the end of the day she was who carry me).

* * *

 **8\. Worry for her** **(more in cold weather).**

Secchan has always been very negligent and unfortunately has very little interest in her security, that why the konokas must of take care of her not only because we love her, if no because we are part of your family, so show her the important that is her health and well-being for you.

* * *

/ Konoka's room in the night/

"Many thanks for the delicious dinner konochan."

"You're welcome, Secchan" Konoka said lively "You know that make me happy cook for you."

"Well konochan, was amazing but I need to return to my room because tomorrow I'll do guard early and I need rest."

"Mou… Good, but please, let me lend you a sweater so you don't get sick."

"Konochan, it's 70 °F outside. The weather is nice, besides my room is in this same building"

"But Secchan, Who assures me that when you leave, the weather not decrease to -10008000°F and Secchan dies frozen because I didn't give you my sweater!"

"Konochan, if that was possible I had died although you had given me your sweater"

"You're right Secchan! I'm so sorry!Definitely, I'll give you a jacket and an extra pair of socks!"

"Konochan, it's 70 °F! The temperature won't change much and less if I will not go out of this building!"

"Okay… I understand… I understand that Secchan doesn't want anything mine! Secchan hate me because I offered her my sweater instead of my jacket! I'm the worst person of the universe! Waaaaaah hah… waaaah!" Konoka began to cry loudly.

"Konochan! Please don't cry, I'll accept your sweater, but please… don't cry, nothing hurt more than don't see your beautiful smile" Setsuna said while delicately caressed the face of her lover.

"You're so romantic Secchan! It's perfect! I'll go for my jacket" konoka said cheerfully as if she had not cried minutes before and went to her closet.

"You change your mood very easily konochan…"

Konoka comes into the room and gives Setsuna a pink jacket with bunnies drawings.

".Ko… Konochan …: Why do you give me this jacket?" Setsuna said swallowing saliva.

"Secchan doesn't like my jacket?" konoka said with watery eyes.

"No, konochan! I meant to say…I love it, yes! That is, I love it, but please don't put those eyes!"

"Yep, Secchan! You make me so happy!"

"I'm glad, Konochan"

"In that case, I'll go for a scarf too!"

"…Wait, Konochan…"

"Yes, Secchan? Do you want to help me to choose it?"

"Konochan, on second thoughts, I'll stay with you tonight, If you say that will be a cold night, what better that we are together"

"But, you have to do guard tomorrow with Tsumiya-san, Secchan"

"Don't worry konochan, if you're concerned about my health the least that I can do it is take care of myself for you... Besides, If I spend the night with you, anyway I'll not wake up early" Setsuna said secure while she looked straight in the eyes.

"If…If…If you want that... I agree, Secchan"

"Definitely, I love the winter, konochan!"

"But if it's summer, Secchan"

Ok, I believe that this is the only advice that has finished well, I love when Secchan let me spoil her hehehe So, you know, always be careful with the weather, you never know when can snow in summer.

* * *

 **10\. Trust in her.**

Despite everything, Secchan will always be there for me, although I do that she spends her salary in ice cream… and even though she finishes loading all when was to shopping with me and although she fights with everyone because I didn't realize the bad intentions of others… and in spite of sometimes I don't understand what she want to mean and even though I'll never understand how she noticed me, I trust in my Secchan because she has shown me that loves me more than her life and although I don't like, that makes me work hard every day, to show her that I love her too. So smile and trust in Secchan because she'll always be by your side and will protect all your life!

* * *

/ Konoka's room in the night/

"I don't understand why we came here! After the fabulous dinner of konoka-san this place is the most boring, I am not surprised that an uneducated monkeys as Asuna-san has proposed a girls night here" Ayaka said angry.

"Arrrrrg! If you don't like the door is veeeery big! Or what? Your enormous butt can't fit through the door!?" Asuna said responding the insult.

"What are you said? Monkey!"

"That you've listened! Snooty!"

"Girls, calm down please. We come to have fun. What do you think if better we play something? Recently I was with Secchan at Shibuya and bought a poker game. I believe we can have fun with that!"

"Poker? … sounds interesting and of my category, but, Konoka-san, to make it fun, what do you think if we bet?"

"Of course Ayaka-san! when I play with Secchan we always bet..."

"Konochan! Nobody is interested in our boring bets! hehehe" Setsuna laughed nervous "I mean, better hurry up and bring the poker game…"Setsuna swallowed saliva.

"Asuna-San, I think that there's something fishy going on around here" Ayaka said dubious.

"I don't think so. I think that there is nothing suspicious here, just there're two perverted girls" Asuna said.

"Perversion... that's it! These perverted girls and the uncultivated monkey Asuna-san have given me an idea!"

"What do you say!? Who say you uncultivated monkey ! bleached blonde !

"I think that she said you, Asuna-san"

"Konochan, you shouldn't answer that question"

"But she asked, Secchan…"

"Well, what do you think if we play in couples and the losing team will have to do something very embarrassing?

"What so shameful Ayaka-san?"

"Nothing that you have not seen before, Setsuna-san" Ayaka said peaceful while Secchan got red. "What about, if tomorrow the losing team deliver the newspapers of Asuna-san … NAKED?!"

Everyone blushed.

"Why this challenge for the loser Akaya-hentai-sama? ! You're crazy! And I thought that konoka and setsuna were the perverted!" Asuna said exalted.

"Hey! Just Secchan!"

"Konochan! that's a lie!"

"My family would be very disappointed if we lose, Secchan!"

"You ignore my comment konochan! But don´t worry. I never exhibit you to lustful looks!"

"lustful looks that are not yours "Asuna said moving yours eyebrows suggestively.

"Asuna-san!"

"Come on girls, we are already adults and we should take these challenge with maturity" Ayaka said calmly.

"You have reason Ayaka-san, everyone accept play!" Konoka said cheerfully.

"Konoka! Don't decide for all! I don't want to play with Aya-"

"Well, it is decided, will be a battle, Konoka and Setsuna versus the ignorant monkey of Asuna-san and me!

"I said you! I don't want to play with you!"

"Wait! I can't exhibit you, Konochan, I'll play for both!" Setsuna said worried.

"That cute Secchan! But no matter, after all, is almost the same that you and I bet when we play poker"

Setsuna blushed in the extreme.

"Konochan! You shouldn't have said that!"

"I told you that they're a pervert like you, Ayaka-hentai-sama"

"Ups, hehe, Sorry Secchan"

"Well, in that case, I think we can already start to play, Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"And my opinion doesn't count, Ayaka-Hentai-Sama?"

"Asuna-san the opinion of a monkey like you does not affect the result of our democracy"

"I don't know why I should listen to you and be on your team"

"Come on Asuna-san! Besides, today I am lucky!

"We'll see who laughs last! We have to defeat them Secchan!"

"Of curse Konochan!"

/One hour later/

"They defeat us Secchan!"

"Forgive me konochan everything was my fault!"

"Of course Setsuna-san! We have seen you cheated! I wouldn't be surprised if Setsuna won each time that she played alone with konoka.

"Hey! Wait a second... Secchan always wins when we play alone!"

"konochan! I can explain!"

"Perverted Secchan!"

"Explain it after Setsuna-san, You have to fulfill your bet! HA HA HA HA" Ayaka laughed victorious.

"We have lost Secchan" Konoka said crestfallen.

"Don't be sad, Konochan, keep your head up, my princess, otherwise your crown falls. You are the most important person in my life, and I, Sakurazaki Setsuna will not allow that someone disgraces you honor. I accept all the responsibility of the bet as her guardian and future partner…

"Secchan!"

"konochan... trust me. I would never let anybody or anything hurt you …"

"Secchan… I trust you more than other person in the whole world, but I don't want that you lose your honor for my fault…"

"Konochan, while you trust in me that will be all the honor that I can ask for and more than I can deserve..."

"Secchan says so nice things!" Konoka said excited "¡I love you Sakurazaki Setsuna! I love you, even though we are completely different, I love you although sometimes I don't understand you, although sometimes we cannot express ourselves and although you are a pervert and cheat me in the poker! I love Secchan!"

"Konochan! ...I…I… I love you, too!" Setsuna said euphoric and shy "I love you more than my life, you mean everything to me! I love you more than my own existence; I love you even more than my sword… I'm very happy to be who protect you"

Konoka and Setsuna embraced each other.

"If we had known that they would be so corny better we had played Monopoly. Don't think Asuna-san?"

"I think so, too"

 ** _End._**

* * *

Well, my dear readers, that's all… for now.

So, please, let me know if you like my story and if you think that I should keep writing.

I would be happy to know if my English is sufficiently decent to upload stories.

Also, if you had a favorite advice, tell me too

Oh! I forgot it! Have you noticed that the advice 9 is missing? Hehehehe

If you want that I update the advice 9 please, write a review.

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I writing.

 _Have a sweet day!_


End file.
